


Stars in his eyes

by L0chn3ss



Series: All Stars Week 2020 [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Urban Fantasy, Black Star has freckles, Dragon Maka, Dragons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Black Star, Fairy Star, Fear of Flying, Maka is a shy baby dragon who doesn't love herself, Starry Freckles, Urban Fantasy, one-fourth dragon and changeling fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: Unable to accept her dragonborn lineage, Maka struggles with her identity. Black Star doesn't understand her misgivings though. When he sees her fly for the first time in his working memory, he can't hide his excitement.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Black Star, Maka Albarn/Black Star
Series: All Stars Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938322
Kudos: 4





	Stars in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MaStar's All Stars Week 2020  
> Originally meant for MaStar Week 2017  
> Day 1: Starry Eyed
> 
> I ended up posting another fic for 2017, but I saved the wip until now!
> 
> Thank you to Psychadelicrose for both co-owning this AU with me AND for betaing my mess. We will post more for this AU in the future!

Maka hates being in the cold for too long, but more than that, she hates walking through the cold when she doesn't have to.

Winter drains a dragonborn’s energy, and Maka’s human side doesn't produce enough heat to sustain her frozen muscles and joints. She grows sleepier with every step, and while her fairy friend doesn’t even flinch at the weather, Black Star still worries for her, even when he pretends that he doesn’t. 

He asks her about how the snow affects her so badly even though she is more human than dragon. Maka only grumbles how her human genes suppressed her dragon-strength control, ironically making her dragon instincts stronger. She also reminds him that she can’t make her scales meld into her skin like Papa, and that’s why she relies on Black Star to hide her blemishes with his glamour.

He scoffs that Maka is too caught up in her appearance, but Maka blames her Papa for allowing a being like her to exist at all, a one-fourth dragon with all fire and all bite. It’s Papa’s fault that she has all these mismatched genes. It’s too much trouble, and she would trade in her magical blood for a true human’s any day. Black Star rolls his eyes, but he can't understand her when he is only a changeling. He never questions his upbringing, only knows that his life belongs to only him. 

Maka complains again to Black Star. Can't he make the sky stop snowing? He responds that sure, he can. But human weather stations already predicted heavy snowfall for the rest of the day. Doesn't Maka want to live as human as she possibly could? Without the intervention of magic?

She complains again, pretending to forget how she often scorns her mixed heritage. The cold is bothering her too much to be prideful. When Star suggests flying above, she immediately wants to shoot down the idea. Why would they fly when the air above them was colder? He easily points out that there’s no snow above the clouds, and being closer to the sun would heat up her scales. Her desperation gets the better of her.

Maka carefully considers her options, but gives into her wants like a dragon does. She demands that Star floats her up with him. He jokes that he’s not her Uber driver, but only in good nature. A moment later he’s preparing his fairy dust to cover her, to share his abilities with her temporarily and allowing her to fly without wings.

What he doesn't remember is how unpredictable she is, how impulsive her kind could be. Though he’s seen her wings plenty of times before, that was when they’d been pressed against her back. He hasn’t seen them unfurl since, well, ever. Within his working memory, Maka had always kept herself suppressed, sad.

Her light jade scales cut through the back of her shirt like crystalline leather. Like the flecks of snow, they catch the light and glimmer in the sun. Maka finds herself flustered by Black Star’s staring but she calls to him to make sure they’re hidden from human eyes, reminding him to alter their memories, just in case. 

He answers her, still in wonder of her fully spread wings are, that yeah, it's fine. They should get going though. His glamor coats the both of them in a fuzzy haze, shielding them from unwelcomed eyes if anything incriminating were to happen, like this. If the two of them are lucky, humans without any magical gifts wouldn’t see anything except for a concentrated flurry of snow. To perceptive onlookers of non-magical descent, however, it will look like birds taking flight in the distance. Maybe, they’ll look like doves.

He mischievously asks her if she remembers how to fly, and she says he's worried for absolutely no reason. He lets his own wings materialize from fog, cloud-like in appearance and weighing even lighter than that. Maka eyes are on him and he knows how often she likes to run her hands through his wings, but now is not the time. He promises her that she can touch him if she lets him rub hers. Maka huffs in response. She’d rather find another sky-fairy to bother since Star is too difficult sometimes.

A few more exchanges later, Black Star urges her to stop stalling and tugs her above to where he ventures often. Maka is not used to the heights so she hugs her jacket in her arm and squeezes Star’s hand with hers. While she is fixated on the ground below, his eyes flash literal stars. It happens only when he is excited for something, but he can feel his eyes twinkling and his glittery freckles light up from his joy.

When Maka beats her wings, his own heart skips a beat. If only she sees what he sees.


End file.
